None
This invention relates generally to the ecologically sound management of earthwork construction projects, and particularly concerns an improved filter assembly that may be easily superimposed upon, or replaced, over the inlet grate of a conventional storm water catch basin to filter earth sediments and other debris from storm water passing through the catch basin grate as during rainstorms and the like.
It is common practice in the United States in order to meet governmental regulation requirements for the filtering of sediments from storm waters entering the conventional catch basins of typical underground storm water disposal systems to encase each system catch basin inlet grate in an envelope of mesh fabricxe2x80x94sometimes commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cDandy Bagxe2x80x9d. Such xe2x80x9cDandy Bagsxe2x80x9d are difficult to install, are difficult to clean, and most importantly are easily damaged by the wheels of construction trucks passing over the mesh-encased catch basin inlet grate to the point of early filter destruction and unsalability.
I have discovered a construction for a catch basin inlet grate filter that overcomes the difficulties associated with the known catch basin grate filters, that is inexpensive to manufacture, has long service life, and that is particularly easy to install and replace.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during a consideration of the detailed descriptions, drawings, claims, and abstract which follow.
The present invention is basically comprised of a piece of polypropylene woven mesh cut to the size of the catch basin inlet opening grate, of a heavy-duty, partially-resilient rubber open frame member superimposed upon the woven mesh with peripheral butyl rubber adhesive strips, of peripheral butyl rubber adhesive strips secured to the underside of the woven mesh, and preferably a readily removable backing strip contacting the underside peripheral butyl rubber adhesive strip to avoid temporary and inadvertent adhering of the assembly in unwanted places.